1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to display devices, and more particularly, to a modular display stand for displaying printed matter on a table top, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Table top display stands are well known in the art as a means for displaying advertisements, menus, wine lists and other informational literature. Conventional display stands are formed by cutting a flat plastic blank from sheet stock, applying heat to the blank at desired locations, and then bending the blank to create two opposed upstanding display panels and an integral base section. Printed literature is then displayed between the two upstanding display panels.
An example of a prior art display stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,572 to Sussman. It is constructed from two complementary members each formed by an upright panel having a right-angled ledge depending from the bottom edge thereof. The two ledges extend in opposite directions to form a base when the two panels are brought together to support a display sheet therebetween. Each panel is provided with interlocking tongue and groove structures which serve to maintain the two members in juxtaposition once assembled.
Another prior art display stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,437 to Pearson. It includes two injection molded panels and a base section. Each panel has a transparent vertical display portion and a sloping lower surface portion which engages a complementary surface within the base section when the two panels are aligned and inserted through a slot in the base section. Once assembled, the two panels are held within the base section by integral retaining ribs formed on the two panels.
Other prior art display devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,726,132; 4,790,093; 5,058,300; and 5,331,757. Each of these prior art devices includes two transparent plastic display panels which are supported on a stand having a generally U-shaped bracket with inclined bearing walls that are biased against the lower edges of the display panels to maintain then in juxtaposed alignment.
The subject invention provides a modular table top display stand which may be manufactured, assembled, and utilized with greater ease than prior art display stands.